Nestedverses
A nestedverse is either a closed universe or a universe with a topology similar to that of a closed universe, independently of the curvature. What makes nestedverses be called that way is that they appear nested within each other. Essentially each nestedverse is the hypersurface of the verse directly inside it. An important note is that, because they don't really share any dimension their sizes are not comparable. Although the intuitive notion would be to say that the inside verse needs to be smaller than the one surrounding it, because they are not comparable it is perfectly possible for an inner verse, from the inside, to be larger than the one surrounding it. This happens because size is actually relative to the scale being used to measure it and this scale can vary from one verse to the next. Geometry Each nestedverse always has a shape or a topology that surrounds a hollow interior in some way. They can be any shape or topology and have any number of dimensions as long as that remains true. In the same way that a circle is a 1 dimensional shape that surrounds the 2 dimensional shape called a disk and a sphere is a 2 dimensional shape that surrounds the 3 dimensional shape of a ball, each nestedverse with x dimensions surrounds another nestedverse of x+1 dimensions. This can go on to infinity with each nestedverse always having an inside universe which is also a nestedverse and so on or it can just stop at some arbitrary level. Sometimes the innermost verse is something different than a universe, possibly something smaller, possibly something else entirely. Examples of things that have been found as the innermost structures of a nestedverse chain are verse cores and super-massive black holes. An important aspect of this nesting is that it is not possible to simply reach the inside verse by just moving along one direction in the outside verse. The dimensions of the outside verse never actually reach the inside verse. The inside verse does not exist in a direction to the outside one that exists on its dimensions. Types There are several possible different types of nestedverses, depending on how the dimensions increase from each verse to its inner verse. Type U This type of nestedverses do not differentiate between space and time dimensions. A universe similar to our own with 3 spacial and 1 temporal dimensions just counts as having 4 undifferentiated dimensions instead. Inside such a verse there will be a 5D verse with a 6D inside it and so on. On its outside, surrounding it, there can be a 3D verse which would be surrounded by a 2D which would be surrounded by a 1D verse and that would be the most external one of the all chain (unless 0D or even negative dimensional verses are possible). Each of these verses can have any combinations of space and time dimensions as long as they add to the correct total amount. Type S This type only counts spacial dimensions which means that each inner verse contains 1 more space dimension than the one surrounding it while the number of temporal dimensions remains either constant or unrelated from one verse to the next. For this type, our universe would be considered simply as a 3D universe (3 spacial dimensions). Inside it there would be a universe with 4 spacial dimensions and so on. It would be inside a universe with 2 spacial dimensions which would be inside a universe with a single spacial dimension. Type T This type only counts temporal dimensions so each universe contains one more temporal dimension than the one surrounding it while the number of spacial dimensions remains either constant or unrelated from one verse to the next. For this type, a universe like ours would be the most external one and would contain a universe with 2 temporal dimensions which could contain one with 3 temporal dimensions and so on. Type S+T This type counts both spacial and temporal dimensions and increases them both and separately from each other. For a universe like ours, it would be the most external one or be contained by a universe with 2 spacial dimensions and no time dimension at all and would in turn contain a universe with 4 spacial dimensions and 2 temporal dimensions which would contain a verse with 5 spacial dimensions and 3 temporal dimensions and so on. Other It is possible that other types of nesting verses exist that follow different patterns, probably not related to the geometrical relationships between their shapes. Complex Cosmologies Nestedverses do not follow the typical cosmological hierarchy which most cosmologies assume. Most typical cosmologies assume a starting point for a smaller verse as that of a universe. Smaller structures like galaxies and such exist but are not considered verses. They then "grow" in an outwards direction with the next level verse containing multiple universes and so on, with each following outer level being a verse containing multiple of the previous one and so on, possibly to infinity. Nestedverses do not follow this rule. Instead they progress in the opposite direction. Their starting point is that of the outermost verse and they "grow" inwards. Each verse contains a single inner verse that has exactly one more dimension than the one containing it and so on, possibly to infinity. Because they progress inward while most cosmologies progress outward, the simple way to have a cosmology with both options is to see it as a line or hierarchy that progresses to infinity in both directions, instead of it starting from a precise point and moving only in one direction. In this way, a cosmology could have a multiverse for example, containing some universes along with some nestedverses side by side. While the universes do not contain any other verses inside them, the nestedverses do so and would go "down" (inward) as long and as deep as desired while the rest of the cosmology can go "up" or outward as long as desired as well. The nestedverses do not need to be present at the same level as the universes. They could exist at any level desired, even at different levels at the same time. One could have different nestedverses starting at different levels of the cosmology, all going inward from there. Such cosmology would appear like a line starting from a universe up to infinity but with multiple lines coming "down" from that one, each starting at multiple different points along its length. Category:Verse Category:Cosmology